inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakamaki Togurou
(Forward) |element = Wood |team = *'Perfect Cascade' (coach) *'El Dorado Team 02' (coach) |seiyuu = Kōji Ishii |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 031 (Chrono Stone)}} Sakamaki Togurou (サカマキ・トグロウ) is the coach of Perfect Cascade and a member of El Dorado. Appearance He wears a navy colored suit with a red necktie, and has a white collar shirt inside. He has his hair extending in a cloud like design, and is shown to have a beard with the same texture with his hair. He is shown to have orange goggles and has a slightly tanned skin color.　 Plot Jurassic era Sakamaki Togurou made his first appearance in episode 31. He was seen near Toudou Heikichi and talked about Perfect Cascade, a team he was the coach of. He appeared in episode 32 along his team, Perfect Cascade, in the Jurassic era to confront Raimon in a soccer match. It finished with a devastating score of 19-0 for Sakamaki's team. Then, he commanded Rei Rukh to use his Sphere Device and brainwash Raimon, but they were stopped by a rampage of dinosaurs called by Tochan. Another match opposing the two teams happened in the next episode. Sakamaki ordered the team to use Optical Fiber, in which they did. As Raimon was continuing the fight, growing in power due to Torb's and Nanobana's keshins, he mind-controlled some dinosaurs to make them enter the field, to disturb Raimon's players, while Perfect Cascade was avoiding the dinosaurs. However, they succeeded to make the dinosaurs back to normal, in which Sakamaki answered he could use more of these. In episode 34, he was seen looking to Fei and activated his bracelet, which made Death Horn come to the match. As Big intervened, he said it was pathetic from him to interfere. Later during the match, as Raimon was constantly becoming stronger, using new hissatsus and the two new Mixi Maxes, he ordered Rei Rukh to use the "Normal Dive Mode", instead of the "Practice Mode". This made the players being faster and stronger, passing through Keshin Armed and hitting the players who use these. Sakamaki laughs, but he suddenly became interrupted by Toudou's call, telling him to go back to El Dorado's base, as something was happening. Later in the episode, Sakamaki told Rei Rukh El Dorado's base was under attack by the Second Stage Children, and that he needed Perfect Cascade to play with all their power. Ragnarok Tournament Sakamaki appeared in episode 39 along with Toudou Heikichi in El Dorado's headquarters. Toudou and he explained to Raimon their true intentions and Second Stage Children's actions. He told them about the Ragnarok Tournament. He became the coach of El Dorado Team 02 and said the captain would be Shindou, which shocked the Protocol Omega's captains; Alpha, Beta and Gamma. In episode 43, he explained to Yamana Akane that he created Mecha Endou based on Endou Mamoru's data and Perfect Cascade's. He also gave the data of Alpha, Beta and Gamma to Shindou to help him and created Kami no Takuto FI with the data. Moments before the match between The Lagoon and Chrono Storm in episode 48, he made a call to ask several snipers targeting SARU's and his teammates if they're ready. Receiving yes as an answer, he informed Toudou Heikichi about this. The leader from El Dorado then said that they would do anything in order to prevent Feida from ruling the world. Their plans, however, were thwarted as members from Zan, Giru and Garu sent the stadium inside a wormhole. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Sakamaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Nosy Device (おせっかいなデバイス, randomly dropped from Willings at shadow person's left taisen route) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Photo': Luxury Grand Piano (超高級グランドピアノの写真, taken in Shindou's house) *'Record': Counter Attack (カウンターアタック, score a goal with a counter shoot) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 127 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 133 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 83 *'Catch': 92 *'Technique': 136 *'Speed': 88 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 90 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of Optical Fiber increased by 40. *Total TTP reduced by 5. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of Optical Fiber increased by 40. *Total TTP reduced by 5. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Kantoku Gundan' Trivia *He created Perfect Cascade and Mecha Endou. *He's Toudou Heikichi's right-hand man. *His concept art included in Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu has his name written in kanji as . Navigation Category:El Dorado Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Coaches